


That Butler, A Father

by JanuaryGrace



Series: January Huxley, and the Trouble She Causes [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Children, Crime, Death, Demons, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluffy, It's not as angsty, JanuaryGrace, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Sequel, Supernatural - Freeform, probably smut, violent murder, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryGrace/pseuds/JanuaryGrace
Summary: Sebastian and January have finally welcomed their child. However, a savage murderer is running riot on the streets of London, and Ciel and Sebastian have been ordered to find the cause and snuff them out. Who is this killer, and what do they want? Ciel has the exact same question.Something evil is coming, and soon...





	1. His Child, Arriving.

**Author's Note:**

> A baby is born on a cold night, to a mother whose heart stopped beating 9 months ago.

That Butler, A Father 

 

Chapter 1: His Child, Arriving

January awoke in the early hours of the morning, another sharp pain travelling across her swollen stomach like a bolt of lightning. She sat up in her bed, one hand placed gently upon her stomach, and the other travelling over to the empty side of the bed. A sigh escaped her lips when her hand did not reach her husband, whom was still away with his master on a dark case that the Queen had secretly ordered to him. 

Another pain shot through her and she moaned lowly, her mind finally registering that she was going into labour, and the pain was only going to get worse from here. 

“Of course, it had to be whilst he was away…” January muttered as she slowly got up out of her bed, and walking slowly to the corridor that connected their rooms to the other servants. Gritting her teeth, she leaned into the door frame as another pain hit her, the intensity making her breathing shallow and quick. Then, as soon as it passed, she hurried to Mey-Rin’s room and started knocking on the door. Seconds passed, and the shuffling of bed sheets could be heard inside. Mey-Rin opened the door, her glasses perched on top of her head. 

“January? Are you okay?” She asked quietly, concern evident in her brown eyes. January’s face contorted with pain as yet another stabbing pain travelled across her stomach, and she muttered a low “The baby’s coming,” through gritted teeth. Mey-Rin’s eyes widened, before nodding in understanding and rushing away to fetch the necessary items. January waddled back to her bed, propping her pillows up against the bed frame before climbing back into bed and throwing her head back against the bed frame as a stronger pain hit her with immense force. 

Mey-Rin scurried into the room, placing a bowl of hot water on the nightstand and a collection of towels at the end of the bed at January’s feet. 

“I’ll go get the Lady Elizabeth,” Mey-Rin started, turning quickly on her heel to leave the room. January opened her mouth to protest, but all she could muster was a low cry as the pain started becoming more and more intense, making its way across the entirety of her stomach and lower back. They were nearly constant now, and she knew she didn’t have much time before she would feel the need to push. A few minutes passed before footsteps could be heard coming to January’s bedroom, and then Elizabeth was by her side within seconds, her pink dressing gown wrapped around her and her blonde curls tied loosely into a messy bun. Her green eyes were filled with panic, but her facial expression somehow managed to remain calm. January was thankful for that, as she was sure that if her heart still had a beat, it would be beating up a frenzy inside her chest. Another strangled cry escaped January’s lips as the pain turned into something incredibly painful, and her body forced her to begin pushing. 

“January, you need to push, now!” Elizabeth said quickly, her voice loud and January could tell there was a hint of panic trying to edge it’s way in. Mey-Rin shoved the loose bed sheets away, kneeling at January’s feet and pushing her nightgown up to her thighs. January pushed again, the pain consuming her and causing her to cry out loudly, sweat dripping down her face. Elizabeth snatched a towel from the pile next to Mey-Rin, and without haste began to wipe January’s face. January offered her a meek smile, before her attention was snapped back to the excruciating pain that seemed to shoot through her entire body now.

“I’ve never delivered a baby, what do I do?!” Mey-Rin cried from her place at the end of the bed, her cool and calm demeanour having dissolved into a fluster. Elizabeth pried her attention away from January for a split second, and wracked her brain for an answer. 

“Neither have I! Just make sure that the baby is okay when it arrives!” Elizabeth offered her, and Mey-Rin nodded quickly, her maroon hair bobbing under her glasses. Another strangled cry distracted them and Mey-Rin’s eyes widened as she looked down and was met with a tiny head, facing downwards. 

“There’s a head, you’re nearly done, January!” Mey-Rin cried, reaching down and gently placing her hands on the baby’s head, holding it lightly but securely. Within seconds, the baby was born and a high pitched cry filled the room; alerting everyone that they had been successful in their delivery. January let her head fall back and hit the bed frame, exhaustion hitting her like a tonne of bricks. Even as a demon, childbirth had been an incredibly difficult feat and she was relieved that it was over. Elizabeth rushed to Mey-Rin, grabbing a towel and practically shoving it into her free arm. She quickly wrapped the crying bundle in the white towel and handed it to January. 

“The cord, Mey-Rin, we need to cut the cord,” Elizabeth said, before she hurried away in search of some reasonable utensils they could use. Returning with some string and a pair of scissors, she handed them to Mey-Rin and instructed her on what to do. They successfully cut the cord, and the room seemed to be filled with a comforting calmness. 

“Lizzie, you were right,” January started, her voice quiet and content, “It’s a girl.”

Elizabeth felt herself become overwhelmed with emotion watching her little cousin nursing her newborn, and she remembered how she felt when her little Arthur was born. She missed him being that small…

She couldn’t wait for Ciel to come back. 

 

In London, Ciel and Sebastian are working on a case for The Queen.

 

Ciel stepped away from the dead man, the foul stench of his decaying corpse making his stomach turn and flip inside him. No matter how many times he encountered a corpse, it always made him want to recoil away with disgust like a child. He surveyed the area, his one uncovered eye wandering over every small detail that he might need to complete this particular case.

“Their deaths are so… barbaric.” He stated quietly, as his raven haired demon butler came up behind him to observe the dead man. His chest had been ripped open and hollowed out, the metallic smell of dried blood filling Sebastian’s senses but having little to no effect on him. 

“This is a rather savage attack, wouldn’t you say my lord?” Sebastian said, his voice seemingly somewhat interested in this particular case. Ciel turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

“Does this look familiar to you?” He asked him bluntly, not skipping around the fact that Sebastian was a creature of Hell, and most likely knew this attack was the doings of a supernatural creature that had crawled its way up from the fiery depths of Hell.

“It does look familiar, my lord. I cannot say that I know what exactly has caused this, but I’m certain I can find out.” Sebastian said, before a shrill cry filled his mind and he stopped in his tracks. Ciel gave him a questioning look, and Sebastian offered him a small smile.

“I believe I just became a father, my lord.” 

 

A/N: And we're back! This is the first chapter of the sequel to 'January to February; March to April!' Ciel and Sebastian are working on a dark case, a villain is on their way and January is adapting to life as a new mother to a demon child! Such fun! I want this sequel to be significantly longer than the first story, so I'm hoping to write some chapters solely focusing on Ciel and Sebastian and their work, and of course Lizzie, too! Thanks again to everyone that read, followed/favourite and reviewed the first story, it means a whole lot to me and I hope you'll stick around for the second part of Sebastian and January's journey! See you in the next chapter!


	2. His Child, Mesmerising.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets his daughter, and feels that unconditional fatherly love for the first time. January is exhausted, and sleeps a lot.

Chapter 2: His Child, Mesmerising.

 

When Sebastian returned back to the manor, he saw his master to bed and then began his journey downstairs to his private quarters, eager to see his child for the first time. It was quiet down here; the sun still had yet to rise meaning that everyone in the manor were still sound asleep in their beds, having no idea what Ciel and Sebastian had witnessed tonight. Sebastian recalled the memories from earlier tonight, the sight of that mangled body of a man they had yet to identify. The sight did not startle Sebastian; no, he had seen this before, but that was a long time ago…

I wonder if our criminal is the one whom I am already familiar with…?

Sebastian opened the bedroom door quietly, being careful not to make a single sound that might upset the infant that was no doubt asleep in his bed. He glanced over at their bed, and if he had a heart he swore it would have swollen in his chest at the sight laid before him. There, under the sneaking remnants of moonlight that were cast through the window, he saw January laid asleep, a thin sheet covering her and nestled into the crook of her arm was a tiny bundle, swaddled in a pink blanket.

A girl!

Sebastian shrugged off his blazer, and quickly began to change into his nightwear. As a demon, he had no real need for sleep (even though he could, for purely recreational purposes,) he decided it was a pleasant gesture to join his family in bed. He crept under the sheets, feeling January begin to stir next to him. Slowly, he leaned into her dark hair, her scent filling his senses immediately.

How damning, he thought, that our primal instincts make you still so desirable to me even though you have just birthed our first offspring.

“Sebastian, when did you get back?” She said quietly, turning her head to face him. She dare not move, in fear of waking the sleeping baby content in her arms. Sebastian grinned down at the baby, a clearer view now available to him. A small baby, but still beautiful nonetheless. The image of her mother, he noted, as he reached a hand over January to stroke the mass of black curls atop the baby’s head.

“Just now, my love.” He said quietly, his voice low in her ear. January planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, and turned back to the baby in her arms. She had been besotted with her from the moment she was handed her, and she was still in disbelief that she had made a creature quite so mesmerising. She was biased, of course. All mothers think their babies are the most beautiful, don’t they?

“I am struggling to see any part of myself in her, my dear,” Sebastian said with a small chuckle, “she has taken after you.” January smiled at him, and shifted slightly so that the tiny bundle was now cradled in both of her arms and resting comfortably in her lap. January ran her fingers over the black curls atop her baby’s head, before turning to Sebastian.

“Wait until she opens her eyes, my love. There’s no denying she’s half of you.” Sebastian smirked at January, before wrapping an arm lovingly around her small frame, and stroking the baby’s face softly with his free hand. The baby made a small noise, like a mewling sounds, and her eyes fluttered open and she tried to look around the room. Sebastian smiled at the bright ruby eyes that began to explore their surroundings.

Yes, they were most definitely his eyes.

“Such a pretty girl, aren’t we, my littlest love?” Sebastian cooed at the baby, who was snuggling her head into January’s chest, eager for another feed. January complied immediately, pulling the large nightgown down over one shoulder to expose her breast to the hungry baby.

“She’s a fantastic feeder,” January said happily, planting a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead. Sebastian observed the two, noting how strong their baby was even though she was small.

Well, she is a demon, after all…

“I think we need to give her a name, don’t you agree, dear?” January asked Sebastian, who nodded in agreement and began searching his mind for any possible names he thought suitable enough for his daughter.

"What about… Arabella?” January offered, glancing at Sebastian to judge his expression. He frowned, indicating that he didn’t like it.

“No, it’s not quite right…” Sebastian said quietly, his eyes focusing on the small baby feeding happily. January nodded, muttering something about how she didn’t like the name that much either.

“Hmm, what about Priscilla?” Sebastian suggested, and January took a minute to consider it. Then, she frowned, shaking her head.

“I like it, but I don’t think it’s her name.” They both looked down at the baby, as if they were willing her to tell them what her name was. Sebastian gazed into the tiny baby’s eyes, their colour matching his perfectly; so deep, so vibrant…

“Scarlet, is that your name, little one?” Sebastian said in a hushed tone, offering his finger to the baby. She took it in her tiny fist, and both Sebastian and January grinned at the gesture.

“Scarlet Michaelis...it’s perfect.” January said, turning to assess Sebastian’s expression. She was pleased to see that devilishly handsome grin spread across his handsome face.

“Yes, Scarlet. That’s her name,” Sebastian said, a clear confidence in his voice. Then, he turned to January, pressing a deep kiss onto her rosy lips, “I do apologise for my absence. I regret not being here when she entered the world.” He said, his voice suddenly sullen. January shook her head, bringing a finger up to his lips.

“Nonsense, you were with Ciel. He is your master, after all. Elizabeth and Mey-Rin helped me deliver. Give your thanks to them in the morning, I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.” She said happily, handing the sleeping baby to Sebastian as she adjusted her nightgown. Sebastian felt the tiny bundle in his hands; felt how soft and fragile she was, how new to the world she was. He held her close to his chest, her soft breathing a pleasant sound. He glance down at her, and January noticed the adoration in his crimson eyes as they studied the infant’s pale skin, full cheeks and dark lashes.

“She is a marvel to look at.” He said quietly, his large hand gently rubbing Scarlet’s back.

“That she is,” January started, before shuffling slowly off the bed, “I spent at least an hour gazing at her before I succumbed to sleep.” She grimaced as she stood up from the bed, the pains of childbirth still present in her body. Sebastian seemed to notice this, and pulled her gently back down into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

“Demon childbirth is not something that should be taken lightly, my love. Please lie back down. You need to rest.” January complied, leaning back into the pillows and feeling the pain subside quickly.

“Please, go back to sleep if you feel the need,” Sebastian said lovingly, his free hand brushing a dark curl out of January’s face, “I will only wake you if she needs to be fed.” January felt her eyelids grow heavy, a feeling she had forgotten since becoming a demon, and she allowed herself to slip into a comforting sleep.

Sebastian stroked January’s cheek with his thumb as she fell asleep, and once she was asleep he pulled the blanket up to cover her whilst she rested. He glanced at the tiny bundle on his chest, holding her as close as possible.

“My, I never thought I would father something quite as special as you. I cannot wait to introduce you to the rest of the house.” Sebastian placed a kiss on Scarlet’s forehead, and hummed a lullaby to her as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2! I was so excited to continue this story that I started writing this chapter as soon as I returned home! I hope you enjoy! Just to let you know, updates won't be super frequent (e.g every day/every other day) simply because I'm in college again, and I won't have time to update every day. However, they should be between every 4-7 days, so stay tuned! See you in the next chapter!


	3. His Child, In Danger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a threat. Ciel is cold, Elizabeth cries, and Sebastian offers January some advice on covering her identity.

Chapter 3: His Child, In Danger

January awoke a short while later to Scarlet’s soft cry, Sebastian still holding her close to his chest. He rubbed her back with his large hand, and manoeuvred her so that she was cradled in his arms, her teary eyes looking up at him. 

“My poor little love, are you hungry?” He asked her gently, in a tone January had never heard him use. She offered him a small smile before adjusting her nightgown and holding her arms out to receive the grizzly baby. Sebastian passed Scarlet to her, and she latched onto January within seconds of being snuggled into her mother’s chest. He stood up from the bed, and turned to January for a moment.

“I must begin my work now. I’ll be pleased to tell the household of our newest resident.” Sebastian said happily, before dressing in his usual attire; ready to start the day. He walked back to January, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and gazing at his feeding child lovingly. He swiftly left his room, passing through the cosy living room and into the cold hallway that led up to the rest of the large manor. He knocked on each of the servants doors, before heading into the kitchen and preparing a pot of tea for Ciel and Elizabeth. He set the piping hot tea pot onto the metal cart, and made his way up to his master’s room. Once there, he tapped on the door, and entered when he heard a grumpy voice summon him. 

“Good morning my lord, and my lady. I’ve brought you your morning tea.” Sebastian said, a small smile on his face. 

“Congratulations,” Ciel said, his voice low with irritation, “Elizabeth told me the news.” Elizabeth nodded happily in agreement, accepting the delicate teacup that Sebastian held out to her. 

“I was right! It’s a girl!” She said excitedly, beginning to chatter about the rug she had previously bought for the nursery downstairs. Ciel rolled his eyes as he sipped on his tea, before placing it down to shove his nose into a newspaper. 

“Thank you, my lady, for help bring my child here safely. I greatly appreciate it.” Sebastian said, and Elizabeth grinned in response. Sebastian called for Mey-Rin, and she followed a still chattering Elizabeth into her dressing room to get ready for the day ahead. Sebastian shuffled through the clothes in Ciel’s wardrobe, and picked out the clothes Ciel would need for today. 

“I don’t think it’s a human,” Ciel said lowly from his place sat on the huge bed, tea still in his hand, “the damage was absolutely...awful.” Sebastian placed the clothes at the tail of the bed, turning to hold Ciel’s stare. 

“What are you suggesting, my lord?” Sebastian asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Ciel looked back down at the newspaper, before discarding it onto the bedside table beside him.

“I’m suggesting that we’re dealing with something supernatural. Something of your kind.” He said bluntly, before getting up from his bed and starting to assess the clothes Sebastian had chosen. Sebastian started to assist him once Ciel had decided he was happy with Sebastian’s choices.

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking the same,” Sebastian started, his crimson eyes dropping to the floor, and then returning to the buttons he was quickly working his way through. Ciel glanced at him, before swatting Sebastian’s hands away and finishing his buttons himself. 

“This is dangerous, Sebastian. I have seen the damage you can do. I know that this is not simply a murderous local.” Ciel stated, beckoning for Sebastian to follow him into his study, where he sat in his chair and picked up a sealed letter that sat alone on his desk. 

“What is this?” Ciel said, his brow furrowing as he opened the letter, not recognising the handwriting on the back. He looked over it slowly, concern growing on his face. Sebastian approached him, looming over his shoulder to observe the letter for himself.

“It’s...blood?” Ciel said slowly, his gloved hands holding the letter tightly. Sebastian observed the blood, how dark it was, and the number below it. An ominous 1 stared back at him.

“It is indeed, my lord. I think this is a message from our suspect… whomever they may be.” Sebastian said lowly. Ciel turned to him, and handed him the letter with disgust. 

“Put this somewhere safe. We will need to alert her majesty about this immediately. Whoever they are, they know where I live, and I cannot risk putting my family or yours in danger. Have Elizabeth, January and the children sent to the townhouse as soon as possible.” Ciel stood up from his desk, and hastily rushing out of the room to inform his wife of the new circumstances. Sebastian followed him out of the room, and Ciel turned back to him for a brief moment.

“Alert the servants that they are needed to protect the manor. Remind them why I hired them.” Sebastian nodded, before making his way downstairs to his family’s quarters. He entered the living room to find January up and dressed, Scarlet snuggled in a white blanket in her bassinet; soundly sleeping, unaware of the danger that was surely coming for them. 

“Sebastian, what’s wrong?” January said, looking up from her book, a look of concern evident on her face. Sebastian sat next to her, taking the book from her hands and holding them in his own. 

“There has been a...disturbing letter sent to the master. He has ordered that Lady Elizabeth and yourself take the children to the townhouse and stay there for the time being. I am afraid I cannot come, as we believe this is not a...normal criminal.” Sebastian said lowly, and January frowned, but nodded her head in understanding. 

“Are you sure I will not be of any help?” January asked, her voice slightly shaky as she reached into the bassinet to pick up the sleeping baby. Sebastian shook his head in response, before embracing her and the baby cuddled into her chest.

“I’m sorry, my love, but you are in a weakened state at the moment. You need time to recover, which is why I must send you away with Elizabeth.” He placed a kiss to her lips and held her face gently in his hands.

“Please do not be upset with me,” He started, a sigh escaping his plump lips, “I am afraid my work is...inconvenient at the best of times. The master and I will, of course, drop by to see you whilst you are there. And, the prince will most likely be there.” January faltered, and Sebastian noticed straight away. 

“How am I to introduce myself? The girl I once was is pronounced dead outside of these walls.”

“You can give him a false name,” Sebastian started, before heading into their bedroom and beginning to help her pack some of their belongings, “Your appearance has altered enough, so I doubt he will recognise you by looks. He only saw you a mere handful of times.” He packed a number of dresses and necessary items for January, and carried the case upstairs as they walked together. As they reached the dining room, they were greeted by a fierce argument between Ciel and Elizabeth. 

“Elizabeth, you must listen to me!” Ciel said, his voice loud and unfaltering. Elizabeth stormed away from him, Arthur holding tight to her as she held him in her arms. The toddler’s lip was quivering, and January could see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“You always do this, Ciel! You send us away when work gets hard!” Elizabeth yelled back at him, and rushed out of the dining room and right past January and Sebastian. She sat herself down into an armchair in the conjoining lounge just as Arthur started to cry.

“I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to scare you. Shush now, it’s alright.” Elizabeth whispered to the sobbing child, wiping his face with her thumb before placing a kiss on his nose. She pressed the small boy into her chest and held him close, guilt wracking her body. She and Ciel often had this fight; the fight where Ciel acts cold and stern with her, and she becomes infuriated at his occasional inability to care about anything other than his work. It had been like this for years now, and even though Elizabeth was used to it, it hurt all the same. 

Ciel entered the room, his previous anger seemed to have diminished into a near nothingness, and he perched on the arm of the chair Elizabeth was sitting on. He pulled her and Arthur into his side, his large hand stroking her blonde hair gently.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie, but it’s too dangerous to keep you all here.” He said quietly, and she softened slightly at his apology. Then, she felt the tears sting at her eyes, and within seconds she was sobbing, her face buried into Ciel’s dark jacket.

“I don’t send you away to be cruel, Lizzie, I send you away because I love you, and if anything were to happen to you or our son I could never forgive myself.” Ciel said, rubbing her back lovingly. She wiped her eyes, and sniffled slightly, before handing Arthur to Ciel. Ciel held his son tightly to his chest, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“I understand, Ciel, I just wish things were different when it comes to times like this.” She said, before making her way out of the room and heading to the front of the manor to find their carriage. January was waiting beside the large front doors, cooing gently at the baby in her arms. Lizzie offered her a small smile as she approached the two.

“Has Sebastian fetched the carriage yet?” Elizabeth asked quietly, her gaze dropping down to inspect the dark haired baby that was fussing in her mother’s arms. January glanced at her.

“Yes, he’s giving instructions to the driver. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes, you’re all packed.” Ciel’s voice said as he entered the foyer where the two women were standing, Arthur in his arms. He quickly handed the child to Elizabeth before kissing her quickly and bidding the two ladies goodbye. January waved goodbye to him, and they both went outside and into their carriage. 

Sebastian bid them goodbye, pressing a kiss to both of his girl’s foreheads and then he disappeared back into the manor. The manor grew smaller and smaller as the carriage began to roll away, headed for London. 

Elizabeth leaned against the window sorrowfully, her son sound asleep in her arms. 

Please, Ciel, come back in one piece. We need you.


	4. His Child, Unsettled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel are getting deeper into their case, and Scarlet is totally restless, and January can't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this update has taken so long, college has been seriously busy and I've barely had time to sit down and think! I wanted to pop by and say thank you SO much for all the love on this story so far, and I hope you'll all stick around for the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading, and I'll catch you in the next chapter!

Chapter 4: His Child, Unsettled.

 

January and Elizabeth arrived at the townhouse shortly after 4 o’clock, and to their surprise it was empty when they entered; no booming and excitable Indian prince in sight. It was strangely comforting to Lizzie, as she remembered this place as Soma and Agni’s home more than Ciel’s, even though he was the homeowner. They made their way into the lounge, noting the colourful decor that Soma had used to make the usually refined and sophisticated home his own. Cushions of vibrant blues, yellows and oranges lay scattered across the pale blue sofas, giving them a new breath of life and an enticing look into the colourful life that the Indian prince was used to back home. Gold decorative pieces such as intricate elephant statues and a golden clock sat exquisitely atop the pristine oak cupboard, and January marvelled at them from her spot on the plush sofa. Paula hurried in after Elizabeth, cooing at Arthur as she headed into the kitchen to prepare the ladies a pot of tea.

“He was a very eccentric prince, wasn’t he?” January said happily, the bright decor brightening her mood substantially. She had to admit, she hadn’t been thrilled to have to leave their home with a newborn baby, mere hours after birthing her. Her body was still in pain from the labour and she was still feeling a slight ache of tiredness. Even though she was a demon now, she was not a powerful one by any means and she still had yet to learn how to shake away the human part of her that still lingered. Scarlet cooed in her arms, the new surroundings seeming to intrigue her.

“Yes, he was a delight to have around. Ciel never seemed to like him much, or at least he pretended to dislike him.” Elizabeth said in response, bouncing Arthur on her knee as they waited for Paula to return with their tea. She was still upset at having to leave her home so abruptly, and her anger at Ciel had subsided into a sorrowful quietness. January glanced at her, noticing the sad air about her cousin.

“Lizzie? Are you alright?” January asked quietly, gazing at the blonde woman sat across from her. Lizzie forced a small smile onto her face, and nodded in response.

“I’m fine, January, I’m just not too fond of having to leave home so...suddenly.” January nodded in understanding. She stood up from her space on the smaller sofa, and moved across the floor to sit beside her favourite cousin.

“I see. I feel the same. I gave birth not even 48 hours ago, and here we are, in a new place already.” She gestured to the content baby comfortably held in her arms, “She doesn’t seem to mind though.“ Elizabeth smiled at the dark-haired baby, admiring how thick and curled it was.

“She has been so placid so far, I think you were very lucky.” Lizzie said quietly, reaching up to stroke the baby’s hair. It was soft under her dainty fingers, much like her own child’s. She pulled Arthur closer into her chest, remembering how tiny he had been in her arms. Then, Paula came in with a tea tray in hand, and Lizzie was pulled from her solemn thoughts.

“I apologise for the wait, my lady, the driver needed a hand with the luggage.” Paula said meekly, placing the tea tray down on the coffee table in front of the two women. She offered a small smile as she poured two steaming cups of tea, and rushed off again to fetch some biscuits. Elizabeth let Arthur wriggle out of her arms and onto some cushions arranged on the floor, and picked up her teacup. She stared wistfully into the rich, dark liquid.

I do hope you finish your work soon, Ciel.

 

Sebastian stood patiently beside the earl’s desk as Ciel paced back and forth, occasionally muttering to himself.

“What do we do, if this is what we think it is?” Ciel said suddenly, stopping in front of Sebastian and staring at him, as though he was willing him to provide him with an answer immediately. Sebastian glanced at the man in front of him, before offering a simple. “I apologise, my lord, but I do not know as of yet.”

 Ciel sighed in frustration, before sending Sebastian to fetch his coat and prepare a carriage. He thought about that man they found, how the smell of blood clung to the air, how the scene was so horrific that the police still hadn’t been able to open the area again. The blood had stained the cold concrete, and no amount of scrubbing would get rid of it. It… baffled Ciel. Before, they had been able to clean the area with ease, needing a few days at most before reopening it to the public again; but this time, the remnants of the horrific crime were lingering, as if that area was now cursed and would forever be marked as the spot where someone - something - had fiercely ripped open the chest of an innocent man who found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, and emptied him, reduced him down to a shell of blood and torn tissue.

Ciel felt his stomach turn, and the nausea hit him at the memory of the scene. He shook his head free of the hellish thoughts, and stood up from his chair. He walked into the coat that Sebastian held open for him, and with that the pair headed downstairs, and out of the door; into the carriage and on their way back into London, to try to track down this criminal.

Or, to at least entice them to come out again.

About an hour and a half later, Ciel and Sebastian have returned to the crime scene…

“God, this stench is foul.” Ciel remarked as he stepped into the dark lane, the blood still attacking his senses. Sebastian stood just behind him, his crimson eyes analysing the area, looking for anything that might indicate a new lead. Then, he smelt it…

The smell of a demon.

It almost shocked him, that smell. It was so distinct, how could he have missed it before? It was sickly and sweet, like apples and cinnamon, if said apples were rotten and the cinnamon was being used to mask the expired scent, and failing largely. No other demon smelt like this, and anger flashed in his eyes as he spotted the swiftly moving shadow at the end of the lane as his suspect escaped the crime scene.

“Sebastian, what is it?” Ciel said, his tone slightly panicked at the demon’s sudden change in demeanour. Sebastian said nothing, and burst into a sprint towards the end of the lane. He spotted his culprit, just as they glanced back over their shoulder before leaping from the bridge they were stood on, and disappearing into the darkness below.

Sebastian growled in anger as he watched their criminal get away, his eyes locked on the space where they had just been. Ciel ran up to Sebastian, and immediately swatted at him with his hand.

“Don’t just leave me alone! I could have been hurt!” Ciel roared angrily, then stepped away to catch his breath. Sebastian bowed in apology.

“I do apologise, my lord. I believe I know who our criminal is.” Ciel lifted a brow, and turned to look at the bridge Sebastian was staring at.

“I see. It is a demon we are dealing with, isn’t it?” Sebastian’s eyes flashed vermilion with anger at the very thought of their suspect.

“Oh, yes, my lord. And a formidable one at that.” The memory of the demoness filled Sebastian’s mind with a hatred even Ciel could never understand.

When I find you, I will finish you, for once and for all.

 

In the townhouse, Scarlet is upset, but no one knows why…

 

The tiny newborn had a set of lungs made of iron, it appeared, as she continued to scream the place down for another 30 minutes. January bounced her in her arms, cuddled her close to her chest, tried to feed her, wind her, and even bathe her gently in some warm water; but to no avail. Frustration mixed with a sense of defeat overcame January as she sat back down onto the sofa, trying to think of any other way she could calm down her wailing child.

“What is wrong, my little love? You are utterly restless!” She said, sighing as she did so. It was getting dark now, and she wondered if maybe Scarlet was homesick, but quickly banished the silly thought from her mind. She was hours old, there was little chance that she was upset because they were not at the manor. Then, the front door opened and in stepped Ciel, followed by Sebastian. Ciel looked immediately irked by the wailing baby, but said nothing as he searched for Elizabeth. Sebastian approached January, and she held out Scarlet to him. Much to her dismay, Scarlet’s wails ceased as soon as she was comfortably placed into her father’s arms.

“Has she been upset all night, my love?” Sebastian asked January, as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“She was fine when we got here,” She started, another sigh escaping her lips, “But she started crying about 40 minutes ago, and didn’t stop until you arrived.” Sebastian wrapped an arm around her, bringing her snugly into his side.

“I suppose she just wanted her papa.” January said quietly, leaning into Sebastian. He looked down at her, and his expression told her all she needed to know.

“There’s another demon in the area.” He said quietly to her, and she scowled.

“That must be why she’s so restless…” January said lowly, anger bubbling inside her. Sebastian nodded, and muttered something about babies knowing when danger is about. Scarlet was staring up at him, her eyes reflecting his. Sebastian found himself staring right back at her, and promised in that moment that he would destroy this mysterious criminal, no matter what it took.

I promise, if anyone were to ever pose a threat to you, I would end them...without hesitation.


	5. His Child, Safe...For Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The criminal finally shows her face, Sebastian is angry, and January figures out some of her demon abilities.

Chapter 5: His Child, Safe.... For Now.  

 

January climbed into bed, careful not to wake the sleeping baby laid gently on the covers. She had hoped Sebastian would be joining them soon, but he seemed to be engaged with Ciel and catching their criminal. It was pitch black outside, and cold, the time being somewhere around midnight. They had stayed up later than usual, Lizzie trying to get Ciel’s attention in any way she could, and Sebastian using that time to coo at Scarlet and swing her gently in his strong arms until she finally succumbed to sleep. January was grateful, for now she could finally rest.

It’s strange… She thought, pulling the blanket up to her hips, and propping her pillows against the bed frame and leaning into the plush comfort the feather pillows offered.

For a demon, I am particularly weak. I pray this...other demon does not try to come near me, or my beloved. I fear I will be...useless.

A frown formed on her face, and then an overwhelming sense of fear filled her at the very thought of her not being able to protect her child. Instinctively, she gently picked up the sleeping baby, and cradled her in her arms, her magenta eyes gazing down at the raven haired child. She was a day or so old, and she already looked like she was getting bigger.

January stood up from the bed, and walked slowly over to the mirror hanging on the wall across the room. She took in her appearance, how she had changed when Sebastian had taken her soul from her and changed her into his kind. She hadn’t minded, of course, she was dead, and unknowingly carrying his child.

His decision was understandable at best.

Her once malachite eyes were now magenta, and though they were striking and beautiful, they still seemed unfamiliar to her. Her hair was still long and for the most part straight, was now darker than before; having only undergone a slight colour change. Her skin tone was what she missed the most. She missed having that yellow toned skin that suited her eyes so much.  Now, she was pale and porcelain like, resembling her dearest blonde cousin.

I wonder if I can…

January concentrated hard, focusing all her energy on one spot in the mirror; her hair. Then, before her eyes, her hair faded to a light, mousy brown - only a few shades lighter than what she was used to.

Good enough.

She made her way back over to the bed, and climbed in, still holding Scarlet close to her chest. She quickly fell into a slight sleep, and was completely unaware of what was happening so close by…

 

Ciel and Sebastian have returned to London, and have a fight on their hands…

 

Sebastian turned sharply on his heel, bounding down the dark alleyway, Ciel stowing himself away safely behind a stack of boxes. Sebastian was growing sick of chasing this unknown being, and especially sick of the foul smell of this alleyway. Much like a predator chasing its prey, Sebastian pounced onto the shadowy figure steps ahead of him. He trapped the criminal underneath him, and to his surprise a wave of black shadows pushed back against him, throwing him backwards through the air and away from the suspect. As he sat up, his eyes widened at the sight before him, and he felt as though he would be sick - a near impossible feat for a demon as experienced in banishing human attributes such as him.

There, standing in all her sinful glory, stood a familiar platinum blonde demoness. Her face was angular; her cheekbones seemingly sharp enough to cut anyone who dared caress the tan skin of her perfect face. Not a single blemish, freckle or dimple in sight. Almond eyes sat underneath thick but groomed brows, framing her face and giving her a severely fierce look. Those eyes, they shone brightly, their gold colour looking like fresh honey. Plump, ruby coloured lips were pulled into a scowl, and immediately Sebastian knew who she was...and what she was here for.

“Demon, I have returned for you.” Her voice was not light and cheerful like Elizabeth’s, nor was it gentle and understanding like January’s; it was hardened, and not a single ounce of kindness could lace itself to any word she uttered.  Sebastian’s face contorted into one of hatred, and he sprung to his feet again without haste, throwing himself back into the demoness and tackling her to the floor. They exchanged punch after punch, jab after jab and eventually Sebastian rolled them over and held her away from him; his large fist closing around her throat and kept her at an arm’s length. She spat in his face, fanged teeth bared in a vicious growl.

“Let go of me, you bastard!” She said through gritted teeth, humiliation and fury evident in her voice. Sebastian didn’t even offer her a smirk, he simply wiped his face of her foul smelling saliva and squeezed his hand tighter.

“Leave here, Amaris. Never return. I told you to keep your distance at least a millenia ago.” The raven haired demon said lowly, his voice laced with poison and unwavering hatred. The demoness tried wriggling away from him, but he was much stronger than her, and her attempts were futile against the infamous Phantomhive butler. Sebastian hauled her away from him, his hatred burning deep inside him. Ciel peeked out from around the boxes, even though they barely covered him; a man of nearly 6 foot now. He saw the presumed demoness sprawled on the cold ground, and saw the look of anger on Sebastian’s face, and for the second time in his life, he felt fear for his demon butler. He looked so menacing, so evil, so… demonic.

How fitting.

Ciel scoffed slightly, before taking out his pistol and aiming a shot at the demoness’ leg. The bang ricocheted through the alleyway, and the cry of the fallen demon filled the empty area. Sebastian ran past her, and dragged Ciel along with him out of the alleyway as people began to poke their heads around the corner, trying to get a glimpse of the commotion.

Amaris looked down at the gushing wound on the back of her calf, how it stung and made her want to tear up. For a demon, she had become weak and complacent in her hunt for the raven haired demon that left her all those years ago.

“I will find you! And I will not stop until you return to me, demon!” She yelled into the night, but she knew Sebastian was already gone, and she would just have to seek him out where he was most vulnerable.

At his home, with his family.

Disgusting.

Amaris thought about the girl with the brown hair and green eyes, and how Sebastian had been absolutely besotted with her the moment her saw her. It made her burn with a red hot anger, and she had even been more disgusted when she saw their child; a girl, a demon baby who reminded Amaris of her father with every inch of her being.

I will find you, and kill you, you son of a bitch.

The blonde demoness limped out of the alley, and sank into the shadows of the cold London street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's another chapter, with a bit of action! Thanks for all the love. Hope you enjoy!


	6. His Child, Oblivious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian reflects, Ciel watches, and Scarlet is simply growing too fast.

Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned / Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorned.

Chapter 6: His Child, Oblivious.

Sebastian made a point of returning to the townhouse without haste, practically dragging his lord behind him. Ciel huffed, making sure to complain often enough about his aching calves so Sebastian would subside his fury and slow down. When they arrived back home, he had barked orders at Paula and instructed her to make sure every door was locked and totally unbreakable from the outside. She had done so; and without haste, Sebastian was exceedingly frightening when enraged. Ciel fell back behind him, taking in his butler's agitated mood. It was...interesting, seeing him like this, to say the least. He was clearly tense; his shoulders creeping up to his ears, his brows furrowed and his mouth pulled into a scowl. Ciel questioned if he had ever seen him quite this angry before, and came to the conclusion that this was a new side to his demon - one that could only be unveiled by the threat of harm to his offspring. 

Ciel couldn't say he was judging him, he knew what that fear felt like; it had greeted him the day his son was born and made his heart its own personal double bed. It was always there, it lingered and poked and prodded at him when he tried to sleep and work and simply function normally, and whenever danger would arise it would spring into action and send Ciel into a frenzy. It was somewhat amusing, though, witnessing this creature of evil become so utterly distraught at the very suggestion of a threat to his family. It reminded Ciel of the animal kingdom; how Sebastian sulked around and snapped at the slightest remark - he was like a lion, prepared to dig his claws and sink his gigantic teeth into the nearest tiger that even dared to peer upon his cub. 

"I apologise for my behaviour, my lord, I am rather tense at the moment." Sebastian's smooth voice snatched Ciel's attention away from his thoughts, and Ciel simply nodded in understanding. He had Sebastian prepare him for bed, and the he retired to his room for the night. His nerves were still rattled from what he had witnessed, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep it off. He pulled back the plush sheets gently, trying not to wake his sleeping wife on the other side of the bed. She looked so angelic when she slept, tresses of blonde curls framed her heart shaped face like strands of exquisite gold, cascading across the pillows she laid her head comfortably on; the gentle rise of her chest comforting Ciel slightly- she was breathing, she was fine, she was here next to him, and their son was fast asleep in his bassinet at the foot of the huge bed too. Ciel breathed out a sigh, felt his muscles begin to relax as he began to grow comfortable under the expensive sheets, and he let his mind go blank as he drifted off into a light sleep; that edge of nervousness still making itself known, even during the deep hours of the night. 

In their own room, Sebastian has decided to retire for the night also. Reluctantly, he snuggles up to January and cradles his tiny baby in his arms, holding her so tightly.

"I'm rather jealous of how fond of you she is." January said, amusement in her voice as she looked down at the content baby gazing up at her father. Sebastian chuckled at her remark, lifting Scarlet and positioning her against his chest snugly. 

"As soon as she becomes hungry, her favour will return to you, my dear." He said softly, placing a kiss on the baby's head. Her black hair was so soft and seemed to be growing so quickly, "I like your hair, also. I noticed you changed it." He looked over at January, and she smiled in response.

"Thank you, darling. I missed being a little lighter." She leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, careful not to disturb the now sleeping baby on his chest. January leaned into the soft pillows, her body still aching and sore from giving birth. 

"You can put her in the bassinet if you grow tired, my love." She said, stifling a yawn. Sebastian shook his head, and started stroking Scarlet's back as she slept soundly against him. January gazed at the both of them with adoration; how did she get so lucky? To have these two perfect creatures in her life, and have them as her own? She was biased, of course, because she carried the angel held in her husband's arms for 9 months and felt every flutter, kick and movement.

And how she managed to woo Sebastian? That was a feat she was still unable to process. 

"I must hold her close, the very thought of a threat to her sends me into a fit of rage." His voice was low at the memory of the wench he had the displeasure of battling prior that night. His hand rested on the small baby's back, feeling her chest rise and deflate again reminded him that she was breathing, she was fine, and she was here with him. 

He wondered if the earl had felt the same fear he had, the fear only a father is plagued with. 

Sebastian glanced across to see January finally succumbing to sleep, and some of the weight on his shoulders seemed to lessen and his mind tried to stop swirling. He let his eyes roam her, taking in her soft features and petite frame; admiring how there was still the remnant of a baby bump present. It made him fill with a heat, something animalistic, a deep desire to have more children. 

Yes, another one would be necessary. 

He smiled to himself at the suggestion of another child. A boy, maybe? He would be happy with that. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, he wasn't even there when his first had been born. In that moment, he swore that he would be present the next time January would bear his child. It was only right, after all. 

He reclined into the pillows, still holding the baby tightly to his chest. Demons did not necessarily need sleep, but they could sleep recreationally if they chose to do so. He took one final glance down at Scarlet, and found a pair of ruby irises staring straight back up at him. A grin spread across his face as he lifted the tiny baby up to his face, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. She cooed gently in response, a small chubby hand reaching out to grab onto his nose. He let out a chuckle, tilting his head upwards and placing another feathery kiss on the tiny palm. 

"You're awake, darling, are you hungry?" Sebastian's voice was smooth and gentle, offering only comfort to the tiny girl. Scarlet babbled a little bit, before jamming her fist into her mouth and sucking on it eagerly. Sebastian gave January's shoulder a quick squeeze, and she slowly sat up, arms stretching out to receive the hungry baby. Sebastian placed Scarlet in her arms, and January speedily started feeding the baby. Sebastian gazed upon the two, that heat flooding him again. 

"My, I must admit, these primal urges of mine are certainly becoming unbearable." He said lowly with a smirk, leaning in to place a kiss on January's lips. She smiled at him, and shook her head slightly. 

"Maybe we should wait a few weeks, dear. I don't want to become pregnant again quite so quickly." Sebastian nodded in understanding, reflecting on the fact that demon childbirth was exceedingly painful and January was most likely still feeling the after effects. 

"I never thought I would be this lucky," He started, "I have a beautiful wife to bear me beautiful children. If only Lucifer could see me now." January let out a laugh, muttering something along the lines of. 'I'm sure he's furious.'

Even though things seemed perfect right now, Sebastian couldn't help but still feel fear for his family. He needed to get rid of the wench, and soon. She would come looking for him...and soon. 

Sooner than he thought. 

A/N: Hey everyone! First off, I just want to give a massive apology for how long this took to get out. College has ended up being extremely busy, but there are only a few weeks left before Christmas break, so hopefully we can get a couple chapters up then! Thanks so much for sticking around and for all the love. A little more of a fluffier chapter for you today, to take the edge off! See you in the next one! 


	7. His Child, Growing So Fast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian fights, (again) Ciel is broody and Christmas time is upon us.

Chapter 7: His Child, Growing So Fast.   
That night, as the snow began to hammer down unforgivably - covering the entirety of London in a thick blanket of white, Sebastian was plagued by the sharp edge of uneasiness that refused to leave him as he sensed the presence of the demoness lingering near the townhouse. Still, he held his girls close to him, Scarlet upon his chest in a peaceful slumber after a hearty feed and January pulled tightly to his side and waking every now and then, but mostly asleep. She was out there, and he knew; he smelt her foul odour from the second floor of the house and it filled his nostrils. He sneered in the direction of the window, seeing a shadow looming behind the curtains, and then disappearing back down again as quickly as it had appeared. Sebastian felt rage bubbling in his chest again; a fury at the utter cheek of this woman to even dare step foot near the place where his family and master rest. He nudged January, and slid the baby into her arms as she turned over, the look in his eyes telling her what she needed to know. The glowing magenta irises flickered and flared as Sebastian pulled the curtains back, glancing outside to try and pinpoint where she was hiding. His eyes locked on to a spot in the snow covered garden, and before January could stop him he was bolting out of the room, down the stairs and was at that same spot within a matter of seconds.

January pulled Scarlet into her chest, standing up from their bed and making her way to the window and looking out into the garden where a female stood, parallel to January's husband. She was a tall woman, blonde haired and had angular features. Her golden eyes were hard and unwavering as she stared down Sebastian from across the garden. Instinctively, January placed her palm gently onto the back of her baby's head.

"My, look at what your papa would do for you, starting a fight in this weather." She whispered to the baby, her eyes fixated on the two demons standing in the snow below her. 

"What is it, wench? Did I not beat you hard enough?" Sebastian said clearly, his voice stern yet steady. The demoness scowled at him, and began striding towards him through the thickening snow. 

"I am simply here for my revenge. If I can't have you, my dear, then nobody can." With that, Amaris leapt at him, sharpened nails slicing through the air at his face and missing as he dodged underneath her, swinging around to land a punch on the side of her jaw. She staggered, but recovered quickly and jabbed at him with a small dagger she had previously hidden under her skirt. She sliced and managed to tear open the shoulder of Sebastian's shirt, drawing a small line of blood from the skin underneath. He grunted, and grabbed her wrist and yanked it away from him; squeezing so hard he could have shattered the bone if he were dealing with a human. Amaris screeched and released the dagger, driving her knee upwards and into Sebastian's stomach but to no avail; he simply released her arm and landed another blow to the face, catching her in the nose this time. The demoness fell to her knees this time, clutching her face and wailing as the crimson blood spilled onto the blank canvas of snow. Then, before Sebastian could take advantage of her weakened position, a gun shot fired and Amaris' eyes widened as she looked down, and noticed the bullet wound in the middle of her chest. Sebastian looked upwards, to see Mey-Rin standing outside the patio doors, gun in hand, Ciel and Baldroy and Finnian at her side. 

"Y-you shot me," Amaris muttered, as blood started to escape from the corner of her mouth; her hand now soaked in blood as it gripped onto the fabric around her bullet wound. Sebastian snarled at her, rushing forward and gripping her with both hands, bringing her close to his face.

"I warned you. You were to stay away from me, and my family and the people I protect," He hauled her away from him, and began to walk away before turning back once more, "If you dare to seek me out once more, I will make sure you do not survive my next defence." Amaris scowled at him as she limped away, her blood stained clothes dragging through the snow. Ciel glared at Sebastian from the patio, and as he approached he huffed. 

"I apologise, my lord. We were under attack. As you can see, Mey-Rin stepped in at just the right time." Mey-Rin gave a curt nod in response, and she and Finnian and Baldroy hurried back inside as Ciel dismissed them. 

"Try to keep it down next time, you woke my son." Ciel said gruffly, as a small wail could be heard from upstairs, followed by a number of gentle shushes from Elizabeth. Sebastian nodded and bowed, apologising for the inconvenience. Ciel looked out at the snow covered garden, and seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a second, before turning to Sebastian and announcing: 

"I want french toast for breakfast tomorrow." And swiftly heading back into the townhouse, leaving Sebastian to stare at the spot where his master had just stood. 

Sebastian prepared Ciel's french toast, as requested, and the next day went along normally; as Ciel had hoped for. He sat at his desk, shuffling through various letters and papers he needed to complete, and then his gaze landed upon the far left corner of the room where the wallpaper seemed to be peeling slightly. He raised an eyebrow, before getting up and heading over to inspect it. 

'This house isn't old enough to be peeling,' He thought and frowned as it curled and bounced back into it's peeling state when he tried to smooth it back onto the wall. Ciel then turned, taking in the whole room, and decided then and there he would not stay here any longer than needed. 

"Sebastian, we're leaving at 4 o'clock. Please inform the ladies and pack our things."   
Sebastian turned away from the cabinet he was polishing, and looked at Ciel questioningly. A sudden request, but one that he could do.

"Today? Are you sure, my lord?" Sebastian asked, giving the cabinet one more wipe and admiring the shine. Ciel nodded, and turned before stopping, and glancing back at Sebastian once more. 

"Actually, I will inform Elizabeth myself. I believe she is upset with me already for bringing her here, and we're not going to produce any more children if she remains upset with me, now are we?" He spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice, and headed off in the direction of the lounge where he could hear Arthur babbling to himself as Elizabeth and January discussed winter fashions. He knocked the door - he was a gentleman. after all - and opened it when he heard his wife call him in. 

"Oh, Ciel, I wasn't expecting you. Do come in, we were just discussing what gloves we would like for Christmas!" Elizabeth said happily, bouncing Arthur on her lap. Ciel smiled at her, and took a seat opposite the two women. He glanced at January, who was cradling her sleeping baby in her arms.

"My, look at her, she is growing so fast." Ciel said quietly, a small smile on his lips as he noticed how dark the baby's hair was. She was a replica of her father, and there was no denying it. January smiled and nodded in agreement, brushing a raven curl out of Scarlet's face. Ciel turned his attention to his own child, who was gazing at him with big blue eyes. He grinned, leaning over to take the toddler into his own arms and sat him on his lap. Arthur smiled at his father, his chubby hands latching onto one of the buttons on Ciel's jacket. 

"I believe Scarlet is due a feed, if you'll excuse me, my lord?" January spoke gently, and Ciel nodded to her as she left the room. Ciel turned to Elizabeth as he bounced the little boy on his knee.

"I thought you'd be happy to know that I've decided that we are to return home today," He spoke slowly and Lizzie's face lit up at his words almost instantly. She practically leapt forward, trapping both Ciel and their son in a hug. 

"Yay! Oh, I am so thrilled! We will be home for Christmas!" Elizabeth squealed happily, and Ciel smiled as his wife started her light-hearted ramblings about her Christmas plans and gifts she had already bought and so on. He pulled her into him, and kissed her gently, silencing her immediately. 

"Elizabeth, our son will be a year old shortly," She nodded in agreement, her lips slightly parted from the kiss and her cheeks flushed slightly, "I think it's unfair to keep him as an only child for much longer, don't you think?" Ciel said, a purr in his voice and a smirk on his lips. Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly before returning the smirk and leaning into whisper in his ear, "Well, we'd better get home as soon as possible then, hadn't we dear husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's chapter 7, with good news for Elizabeth and a fight for Sebastian. Again, apologies for the delays; Christmas and birthdays are taking up so much time alongside constant studying. I want to write some oneshots to get me back in the groove of writing, so please leave any requests or ideas below. Thanks again for checking this out! Speak to you soon!


	8. His Child, Her First Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly Christmas time at the Phantomhive household. I wonder, who will get the baby for Christmas? (Part 1)

Chapter 8: His Child, Her First Christmas.

They had managed to leave the townhouse shortly after four o’clock, Elizabeth was fussing with her luggage and Scarlet was clinging to Sebastian and absolutely refusing to be held by anyone else. Ciel had even tried to shush her, offering his arms out to her in kind gesture and he had recoiled in shock when she screamed the moment January tried to hand her to him. January apologised, explaining that she was particularly fond of the raven haired butler and she gave even her own mother a hard time pleasing her. Ciel laughed it off, and quickly ushered everyone into the carriage; eager to return home for Christmas celebrations.

He would admit, though, that he had never been a huge fan of Christmas and even less so celebrating it - but since he had married Elizabeth, her utter joy for Christmas time and the celebrations seemed to become infectious, and Ciel didn’t seem to mind it as much anymore. This year, he felt he was lucky enough to have more of a family to celebrate Christmas with. They traveled for a short while before finally returning to the manor, and Elizabeth immediately felt better once she had stepped foot on the grounds of her home.

“I’m so glad to be back! I can’t wait to start decorating for Christmas!” Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly, grinning widely. Then, her face dropped and she wore an expression of sudden worry. “Ciel, Christmas is days away and we haven’t sent for my parents to visit! We must send for them straight away! Oh, and Edward! We must invite him!” Elizabeth cried, before rushing through the front doors and dashing to his office to find paper. Ciel groaned as he followed her into the manor, Arthur held safely against his side. Sebastian held back a laugh as he helped January out of the carriage, gently leaning into place a kiss on Scarlet’s round cheek. She made a sound of enjoyment, and a small smile appeared on her face as they made their way back into their home.

 

“I have most definitely missed this place,” January said, gazing at the long corridor of the manor as if she were laying eye on it for the first time. It still amazed her, how grand and exquisite the Phantomhive manor was; high ceilings and marble floors, a colour scheme of dark mahogany, navy blue and white adorning most of the rooms. The rooms of the manor were all of a decent size, and you could sit comfortably in each one of them for hours - but January’s favourite room was Lizzie’s dressing room. It was more than a mere dressing room, though; it was a large room with pink and white walls and gold accents and decorations. There was a huge armoire against the wall on the far side of the room, and it was filled to the brim with elegant ball gowns and other such dresses. The whole room was lit by a grand, golden chandelier that had teardrop shaped crystal hanging pieces that seemed to sparkle when the sunlight flooded the room. She had fond memories in the dressing room, it was where she and Lizzie watched Lizzie’s pregnancy progress, where they had heartfelt conversations and she had been a shoulder for Lizzie to cry on. It was the only room in the house Lizzie had fought for, fought to have it changed from the gloomy and formal colour scheme of the rest of the house.

“It feels like we’ve been gone for so long.” January finished as she sat herself down onto a chaise lounge in the main living area of the manor, sitting Scarlet up on her lap and allowing the baby to lean against her for support. Sebastian took a seat next to her, offering his finger to the baby who latched onto it within seconds of it being available to her.

“It was an...eventful trip, one could say.” Sebastian added, his gaze not leaving his raven haired child. Scarlet turned her head and gazed up at him, those huge red irises meeting his own and staring intently. Then, her face contorted into an expression of sudden sadness and she started wailing in her mother’s arms. January frowned, lifting and turning the baby so they were face to face.

“What is it, my darling? Are you hungry?” She asked softly, but the baby kept wailing until she felt the soft touch of her father and as soon as she was securely in his arms, her wailing ceased and a look of quiet satisfaction graced her face. January shook her head, a small laugh following and Sebastian simply smirked at her; he had won their daughter over and it didn’t seem like she was going to become a mummy’s girl any time soon.

“She is almost as fond of you as I am.” January said, a smirk on her face to match Sebastian’s. He laughed, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. They pulled away but their gazes remained, and it was evident that lust was plaguing both of their minds.

“Oh, you two do make me sick.” A gruff voice said from the doorway of the living area, and both January and Sebastian turned their heads to find the owner of the voice standing there, Arthur still held securely against his side, baby sick running down his suit jacket. January stifled a laugh as Arthur’s eyes widened, and he turned to his father and looked him in the eye before continuing to throw up on his jacket again. Sebastian stood from his seat, handing a sleeping Scarlet to her mother and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He approached Ciel and began dabbing the sick gently.

“Greatly appreciated.” Ciel said plainly, his voice holding clear annoyance and irritation. Arthur giggled at his father, somehow knowing that what he had done had upset him.

“Ciel! I have the letters prepared! It’s time to get a Christmas tree!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she arrived to the living area, waving to envelopes in her hand. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sebastian and his handkerchief, and it took her a second to figure out what was going on. Then, she giggled and held out her hands to Ciel, who promptly handed Arthur to her without haste. Elizabeth placed a kiss on the toddler’s forehead.

“Oh my, were you sick on your father? Now, why would you do that, hmm?” The toddler laughed as she used her index finger to tickle his tummy. Elizabeth took a seat next to January and offered her a grin before looking down at the sleeping baby across January’s lap. Elizabeth lifted her hand to gently stroke the baby’s dark curls, and she sighed in contentment at how soft they were.

“Babies are so innocent. So soft.” She said quietly, her voice soft and light. Ciel lifted an eyebrow at her, noticing her reaction to the tiny child. He knew she would definitely agree to another child, and he felt a sense of relief fill his chest.

“Elizabeth, would you like to buy a Christmas tree tomorrow?” His voice broke the quietness of the room, and Elizabeth snapped her head towards him. She blinked, trying to comprehend what he had said to her and then she grinned in delight at him.

“Really, Ciel? Oh, yes! That would be most fun!” She exclaimed again, her cheerful demeanor returning and filling the room with a happy atmosphere. January gazed at all of them in the room, and couldn’t help but think about how lucky she had gotten in both her previous life and this one to be apart of such a wonderful, albeit strange, little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, Christmas was nothing short of chaotic and the New Year has been the same. This is a special, Christmas chapter and will be continued in the next chapter. I apologise if you don't celebrate Christmas, but I hope you can enjoy this part anyway! Thanks for reading, and following along, and I'll get back to you soon!


	9. His Child, Her First Christmas (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Ciel are...busy. Bardroy sleeps on the job, and Mey-Rin cares for a baby.

Chapter 9: His Child, Festive. 

The next day, Elizabeth woke everyone at the crack of dawn and insisted that they all get themselves ready for a full day of festivities. January yawned into her hand as she sat up in hers and Sebastian’s bed, waiting tiredly for Scarlet to finish her feed. She was getting so big now; her cheeks had filled out and she was starting to look less like a newborn and more like a toddler. She suckled happily, those big crimson eyes gazing up at January. She couldn’t help but smile at the hungry baby held in her arms. 

“My, aren’t you hungry this morning? You’re growing so fast.” January said quietly, before dipping her head down to place a small kiss on the baby’s head. Scarlet made a small noise, similar to that of a laugh, and continued eating. 

“I’m afraid she won’t be this small for much longer,” came Sebastian’s voice from the door of their bedroom. January looked up at him, and he was stood in the door frame, a small tea tray in hand. “Demon children grow at a fast rate. She’ll be a walking, talking, curious child before we know it.” 

“I don’t want her to get bigger,” January replied, lifting the baby with both hands into the air. “I want her to stay tiny forever, even if that is very selfish of me” 

“That is very selfish of you, dear.” Sebastian chuckled, placing the tray down on the bedside table and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. January handed Scarlet to her father and he gladly took her, the baby gurgling happily in the arms of her favourite parent. January got up from her comfortable spot, and made her way to the wardrobe in search of something to wear for the day. 

“May I make a suggestion?” Sebastian questioned as he bounced the baby on his lap.

“You may,” January curtly responded, her hands brushing over each dress.

“The red dress would be suitable for today’s activities.” He said, smiling at her. January pulled out the dress he was referring to, and nodded in agreement. Sebastian laid Scarlet down in the middle of the bed, and approached January, ready to lace her into the dress. Once she was laced, they both turned around to see Scarlet had flipped herself onto her stomach and was trying her best to lift her head. 

“Oh! I didn’t even hear her moving!” January said, a laugh following. Sebastian picked her up, and placed a kiss to her chubby cheek before handing her to January, who was now dressed and ready to endure a day with Elizabeth. 

Sebastian poured a small tea cup of black tea for January, and swiftly made his way to the living room in search of Elizabeth and Ciel. He had already fixed their breakfast and early morning tea, and so he suspected they were lingering around the manor somewhere. He made his way upstairs, his brow furrowing in minor confusion. Was that…?

Muffled noises of something almost unspeakable came from the master bedroom, and Sebastian quickly spun on his heel and made his way back down to the kitchen. He was shocked to say the least, he had never thought his master to be quite so… unbecoming of an earl. 

Well, he has expressed the desire for more children. And he certainly is an impatient man....

January held Scarlet in her arms, carrying the small infant upstairs and peeked her head into the lounge.

Empty. 

“How odd,” January said quietly to herself, noting the silence from what seemed to be the entirety of the downstairs of the manor. She was bewildered, where could everyone be? The servants were usually scuttling about, or at least Mey-Rin was. January hurried to a window to glance outside, and found Finnian there in the garden, knees deep in the mud and yanking out weeds with an unbelievable force. Dirt flung around him and the occasional speck dirtied his face, but he seemed to be as cheerful as ever and so January gave a simple smile to the blonde gardener - although he most definitely didn’t catch the smile in between his digging and flinging of weeds- and turned away from him, and starting towards the staircase. 

A mere few steps up the staircase, January was met by her husband who seemed to be in a peculiar sort of rush, like he was flustered and was running away from something. She cocked an eyebrow at him, silently questioning him. He ushered her back down the staircase alongside him, pulling her down the corridor and into the kitchen, where Bardroy was fast asleep and snoring in one of the wooden chairs around their small table.   
Sebastian rolled his crimson eyes at him, displeasure flashing in them for a second, before turning back towards his wife and leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

“It might be best to steer clear of the master’s bedroom for a short while. I believe he and the lady Elizabeth are...engaged.” Sebastian said, a hint of amusement in his voice and a smirk on his face. January stifled a laugh, and Sebastian tutted her, shaking his head as he moved away and towards Bardroy. He observed the sleeping chef before swiftly kicking the wooden chair out from under him. Bardroy’s eyes snapped open, and he had no time to process what was happening before he hit the hard floor.

“Oi! What the bloody hell did you do that for?!” The dirty blonde chef cried out, his face turning red from either embarrassment or anger. Both, January wagered. 

“That’s your punishment for sleeping on the job,” Sebastian said plainly, “I assume Mey-Rin is currently taking care of the young master Arthur?” Bardroy nodded, and mumbled something about babies being high maintenance and then turned, spotting January stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He offered her a bright smile.

“Hello, Miss.” Bardroy said happily. January greeted him, ignoring Sebastian’s snide “Mrs,” and apologised for said butler’s mean actions this morning. She eventually grew tired of watching her husband and the chef bicker and argue over the food preparations, and so she made her way back to the lounge. To her surprise, there was still no sign of either Ciel or Elizabeth. 

“Giving it all he’s got, I see.” She muttered to herself quietly, before making her way upstairs and to the nursery. She made sure to hurry right past the earl’s bedroom; not wanting to hear any of what was going on behind the door. January reached the nursery, and pushed the door open before stepping inside. Mey-Rin was lovingly bathing the toddler, who was seemingly enjoying every second of his warm washcloth bath. 

“Hello, Mey-Rin.” January said softly, as to not startle the skittish maid. Mey-Rin turned to her for a split second to greet her and then began to wrap the baby in a towel and dry him. January approached her, observing how gentle she was with the little boy. 

“You’re very good at taking care of him, Mey-Rin!” January said cheerfully, and the maid tried to hide the pink blush that crawled up her neck and onto her face. 

“T-thank you, my lady! It certainly is a privilege to care for the young master, yes it is!” She said, her voice squeaky. Then, another pair of footsteps could be heard making their way to the nursery and then an especially happy voice filled the room. 

“There he is, my precious boy!” Elizabeth near enough yelled into the room, bringing the two ladies’ attention to her. January forced a grin onto her face and resisted the smirk that so desperately wanted to show itself. Elizabeth greeted them both good morning, and swooped down to pick up Arthur. She thanked Mey-Rin profusely for taking care of him for the morning, and beckoned January to follow her to the lounge. 

“Someone is chipper this morning,” January said, a hint of amusement in her voice and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her, failing to keep a straight face. The two ladies sat down in the lounge, and Elizabeth began to ramble about her festive plans for the day. They all involved January, of course, and they also all involved copious amounts of Christmas shopping. 

“It sounds like it’s going to be a busy day.” Ciel said, suddenly appearing at the entrance to the lounge. He had an envelope in one hand, and his cane in the other. He sat himself down beside January, and handed her the envelope. January raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your pay,” He started, a shadow of a smile on his lips, “You’re still my employee. I have to pay my employees. And I supposed that since you were going to be shopping with Elizabeth today, you would want to take it with you.” He said, his voice soft and content in some kind of way. January offered him a grateful smile, and thanked him. Ciel stood up from his seat, and before leaving the room entirely, he turned around and said plainly:

“Maybe you can buy your husband a new, less intrusive attitude whilst you’re out.” January chuckled, and Elizabeth choked out a nervous laugh as her face became bright red. 

Later, that same day...

Elizabeth decided she wanted to start shopping around noon, and so they needed to be leaving as soon as possible. She made January hurry out and into the carriage, Scarlet and Arthur in tow. Elizabeth insisted on bringing the two children, and so Bardroy had to somehow strap the prams onto the carriage with some rope and a lot of maneuvering. 

Once everything was in order, they set off into London and began their day-long shopping spree. Elizabeth, being as over the top as she was, had all her gifts wrapped in only the finest bows and parcels. She decided on a new coat for Ciel, and a few other gifts that January had forgotten about. January decided she wanted to get both Sebastian and Scarlet some gifts, and settled on a pretty, cream dress for Scarlet alongside a Funtom rabbit toy, and for Sebastian, she picked out a new silver pocket watch; should his current one break. She agreed to have them wrapped after Lizzie had nearly had a meltdown at her initial decline. 

The two women eventually returned home, and January was secretly relieved to be home and no longer on her feet. Scarlet had fallen asleep a while ago, and January was ready to put her to bed. Elizabeth scurried away upstairs, Sebastian hauling her purchases up the stairs behind her. January glanced into the dining room, and caught sight of the Christmas tree sat elegantly in the corner of the room. 

Elizabeth will be so pleased, She thought, before making her way to Scarlet’s nursery and laying her down in her crib. She gazed down at the sleeping baby, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy. Then, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her frame and Sebastian was there, pulling her into his chest and she smiled as she felt his lips brush against her neck. 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Sebastian said, his voice tender and low. 

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is so late. Writers block sucks and I had to take a short break to make sure that when I returned, I was excited to continue this story.


End file.
